


Self Harm!Drarry

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has trouble coping after the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco's hand shakily dragged the blade across his other arm again and again until the shakiness went away. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't be a bloody death eater anymore. He couldn't keep lying to his friends.

He closed his eyes as tears flowed from them freely, and leaned his head back against the bathroom wall. A broken sob wracked his body as he looked down at his arms. Besides the new red lines, there were light white ones all over them. Scars from his past, and scars writing his future.

He was tired, tired of caring. Tired of crying in secret. Tired of hiding everything from everyone.

He missed being able to tell people things. Hell, he missed being able to properly mess with Potter. Nowadays, if he even attempted, it was halfheartedly and pitiful.

Draco looked at the door and then at his arms, he could end it all. Right then and there. He could get rid of the pain once and for all. He swallowed hard and lifted his hand once more, for the last time, he thought to himself.

But, his early meeting with the end was interrupted by the door opening. He snapped his head towards the door to see the last person he ever wanted to see him like this, Harry Potter.

~^.^~

Harry needed a break from all this studying. He stood up and stretched. A bathroom break, that's what he needed. Harry walked out of the common room and down the hall.

He yawned as he opened the door and walked in. What he saw, was something he'll never forget. Draco was leaning against the wall in the corner. He was covered in blood and so was the floor around him.

Draco turned towards Harry with a look of terror on his face. Harry ran over and ripped the blade from Draco's hand.

Harry said with a shaky voice, "Vulnera Sanentur..." Immediately the cuts on Draco's arms started to heal but there was nothing he could do about the scars.

Draco groaned, "No! Please! Let me die...I want to die..." He sobbed and his face contorted with agony.

Harry wrapped his arms around the struggling blonde, tears running down both their cheeks. Draco's sobs wracked his small thin frame and echoed in the bathroom. Harry refused to let him go no matter how hard he fought.

Draco repeated over and over, "Just let me die...just let me die please...please let me die Harry..."

Harry froze, Draco never used his first name. Draco stopped struggling and clung to Harry. At this point Harry had Draco sitting in his lap, both of them clinging to the other for dear life.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Draco was unpacking his bag into Harry's dresser in the Gryffindor common rooms. With permission from Dumbledore of course. Harry refused to let Draco out of his sight, which was starting a lot of rumors. And now that Draco was basically moving in with Potter, they were only going to get worse.

Draco sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, fumbling with the bandages on his arms, "Hey Harry?"

Harry looked over at him from the desk, "Yeah?"

Draco swallowed, "Can I ask you something?"

Harry frowned and stood up, coming over and sitting next to Draco, "Of course."

Draco bit his lip, he had been wanting to ask this for a while but never knew how, "Why'd you save me?"

Harry nodded, he knew this was coming, and put his hand over Draco's, "I did it because I care, and because the world would be a much darker place without Draco Malfoy."

Draco laughed, "More like a much brighter place."

Harry's face darkened, "No, I meant what I said."

Draco was confused, he truly didn't know why Potter cared. Was there something in it for him? Why would he possibly care about Draco, after all he'd ever done was give him hell...

Draco tried again, "Harry, tell me honestly... Am I a good person?"

Harry's heart broke, "Draco...you're an amazing person. You're funny and smart, you care about what people think of you too much. And you let people tell you what to do too much. You never think about what you want."

Draco frowned, "Yes I do. All the time."

Harry shook his head, "So you're telling me, you wanted to become a Death Eater?" Draco had no answer for that.

Harry nodded, "Exactly. I mean, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

Draco blushes and mumbled, "Boyfriend..."

Harry smirked, "Really?"

Draco nodded, "Blaise and I kinda..."

Harry smiled, "Are you guys still together?"

Draco shook his head, "It was just a one time thing."

Harry stood up suddenly, "That's what we're going to do. Come on, there's plenty of guys in this school. Let's go find you one."

Draco smiled a bit, "You're nuts Harry."

Harry grinned, "I know." They walked out of the common room together.

Harry smiled, "What about Connor?"

Draco gave him a look, "A Gryffindor? Never."

Harry sighed, "Fine. Oh! Logan is nice."

Draco grimaced, "He's a foot shorter than me, and cross-eyed."

Harry huffed, "You're picky you know?"

Draco only laughed, this was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it happy

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this hurt so much...


End file.
